In Another Life
by Slo Motion
Summary: Season 8 fic. Roxanne told Chandler she was not ready for marriage. But what happens when she gets a brief look into the future? Will she change her mind?


**Title: **"In Another Life"

**Date Penned: **2019

**Main Character(s): **Roxanne and Chandler

**Author: **Slo Motion

**Rating: **T; mostly for slight references to sex and nudity

**Genre: **Romance

**Coupling: **Roxanne/Chandler *GASP SHOCK...hehe, not really*

**Song(s) Used:** None

**Setting: ** Season 8, right after Chandler and Roxanne broke up. *Insert customary angry glance at the 7H writers here*

**Disclaimer: **7th Heaven is not mine.

**Summary: **Season 8 fic. Roxanne told Chandler she was not ready for marriage. But what happens when she gets a brief look into the future? Will she change her mind?

**A/N: **I'd like to thank Shepherd Queen for a review she wrote on one of my stories. It was so nice and inspired me to write something 7H (specifically Charox related) for old time's sake. Note my writing skills are very rusty so this is not my best work by any means necessary. But I hope someone out there enjoys this trip down memory lane.

_There was no future for them._

That was what she'd told him repeatedly. He just didn't seem to understand that.

He'd begged and begged her. _Marry me, let's have a family_. That's what he'd said over and over.

But she didn't want that. She wanted to be free. At least that's what she _thought _she wanted.

Regardless of that, she knew she wasn't ready for marriage or babies. She wasn't sure she'd ever be.

She loved him, true, but she wasn't about to be tied down to one man for the rest of her life. She had bigger dreams and goals.

_Didn't she...?_

_Oh, I just don't know! _Roxanne thought to herself as she tossed and turned in bed for the millionth time that night. God, at this rate she'd never get any sleep.

She was tired of fighting with herself over her decision. She said no to his proposal. That was the end of it.

Right? _Right...?_

_RIGHT! _Roxanne's mind scolded her. _Now shut up and sleep!_

Still feeling conflicted, Roxanne eventually forced herself to sleep. Finally.

But it was an uneasy sleep. She was still so confused. Damn.

Hopefully she'd be sure of and have confidence in her choice in the morning.

_Hopefully she would let him go..._

Sunlight hit Roxanne's face. She stirred in bed, slowly opening her eyes.

What she saw sent her into a silent state of panic.

She wasn't in her bed or her room! What the hell was going on?!

Was she dreaming? She pinched herself. Ouch! Ok. Not a dream, then.

Then where was she?

Roxanne moved the blanket covering her body off of herself and freaked out even more.

Not only was she naked as the day she was born, her stomach was huge. There was a bump. A bump that let out gentle kick on the inside of her belly.

Ok, Roxanne was the first to admit she wasn't an expert on babies and pregnancy, but she was pretty sure she was indeed pregnant. _Very _pregnant, from the looks of it.

So Roxanne did the only logical thing she could think of in this situation. She screamed. Loudly.

Immediately, a door in the bedroom opened and an all too familiar face came running out to her.

_Him. Chandler._

To top it off, he was clad in only a bath towel. And he looked different. A bit older. Like he'd aged a few years.

Confused but aware she was still nude, Roxanne yelped. She quickly covered herself with the blanket.

Chandler leaned down in front of her. His face was filled with concern.

Something about the look on his face pulled on her heartstrings. It made her want to hug him. Tight.

But she was too freaked out to move.

She noticed his towel was dangerously close to opening. A blush spread across her face. She was no prude but she wanted to know what the hell was going on, not a peep show.

_Not that you'd mind it, _her mind snickered to her.

_Oh shut up..._

Chandler placed his face close to hers. Her heartbeat sped up.

"Rox, what's wrong? Are you ok? Is it the baby?" Chandler asked in a concerned tone matching his worried face.

"So...I am pregnant?" Roxanne managed to get out in reply.

His face turned to confusion, "Of course you are, honey."

_Honey_? What the...?

Why was she in an unfamiliar room with an older version of her ex? Why was she naked? Why was she freaking pregnant? Why was her ex calling her _honey_?!

What in the holy fudge was going on...?!

Chandler's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Honey? Are you alright?"

Roxanne looked into his eyes and immediately felt uneasy. Besides being full of concern, they were filled with an infinite amount of love. A warm feeling rushed through her body.

She chose to ignore it.

"Chandler?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, honey, it's me. Chandler. Your husband," Chandler said gently, not wanting to spook her any further.

Too bad for him that was about the worst thing he could say in terms of freaking her out...

Husband? _HUSBAND_?! What the what now?!

Her and Chandler were _married?_ Since when? What kind of wacko parallel universe was this?!

Roxanne was interrupted again when she felt a tugging at the blanket that was covering her body. It was, of course, Chandler attempting to pull the blanket off and get into bed with her.

Her heart raced with excitement. She and Chandler had never been in bed together, much less _NAKED_.

She shook some common sense into herself and grabbed the blanket from him. She covered her body even more.

"Roxanne...what's wrong? Are you ok?" Chandler asked again.

"Chandler, don't touch that blanket! I'm naked under here!" Roxanne managed to squeak out.

Chandler's face turned into a smile, "I know. Why so shy all of a sudden, babe? You certainly weren't last night."

Lat night? Had they...?

Well, that's a dumb question. Considering her huge belly, they had to have had sex at some point. Oh God, why was that thought exciting her?!

Chandler's face shifted back to concern, "Rox, what's going on with you? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Roxanne decided to play along so maybe she could find some answers, "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry for worrying you."

Chandler smiled again, "That's perfectly alright. All I care about is that you're fine."

Before she could stop him, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. That stupid warm feeling rushed through her body again.

"I'm going to finish getting ready. You just relax. I'll take care of getting the kids up and ready for church," Chandler said as he stroked her cheek.

_KIDS_?! MORE than just the one in her stomach?!

It took all of Roxanne's willpower not to faint on the spot.

"O-ok. I think I'll get some fresh air, actually," Roxanne replied.

"Whatever you need to feel better, babe," Chandler said as he headed back into what she assumed was bathroom.

When the door closed, Roxanne climbed out of bed and headed to the pile of pajamas messily tossed onto the floor.

_Guess we were busy last night_, Roxanne thought as she picked up a nightgown she assumed belonged to her. She pulled it on. It was a perfect fit. Yep. It was hers.

Roxanne then noticed her reflection in the mirror. Much like Chandler, she had aged a bit too. She looked at least over 30. Or at least over 22, the age she currently should've been.

But what also caught her attention was the two pictures on the dresser the mirror was attached to. One was a wedding picture of younger versions of her and Chandler On the very bottom it read: _Our Wedding Day. May 22__nd__, 2004._

2004? Last time Roxanne had checked, before she fell asleep, it was still 2003. September 2003, to be exact.

Roxanne looked around the room to find an indicator of what the date was. She was in luck. There was a calendar hanging on the wall that read _June 2__nd__, 2014_.

So, she was apparently 11 years in the future. A future where she was married to Chandler and they had kids.

Which reminded her of the second picture on the dresser. Focusing her attention on it, Roxanne's eyes widened.

The picture was recent, she guessed, as she was visibly pregnant in it. Chandler stood next to her, a huge smile on his face.

Below the two of them was what took her breath away. Mini versions of her and Chandler.

_The kids..._

A little girl with a few missing teeth smiled at Roxanne. She looked about 7 or 8. Following her was a little boy, also smiling, who looked about 4 or 5.

_Children_. Her and Chandler's children.

The thought made her heart race with what she begrudgingly admitted was joy.

Roxanne decided to venture out of the master bedroom. In the hallway, two doors caught her attention. One read _Leanne _and the other read _Andrew_ in those kiddy foam letters you could get at a dollar store.

Leanne and Andrew. Her daughter and son. Her heart raced faster.

Roxanne walked down the stairs, not wanting to wake the sleeping kids. Chandler had said he'd take care of them, after all.

Looking around the house, Roxanne was taken aback by how beautiful it was inside. It looks like she and Chandler had done alright for themselves.

Roxanne headed to the front door. Opening it, she stepped out into the front yard.

She got a good look at the neighborhood she was in and was shocked. She knew this house. The outside of it, at least.

It was the house next door to the Camden family. So, they still lived in Glen Oak.

Through the Camden home's window, Roxanne saw an older version of Lucy. Her heart skipped a beat. Not only did they live in Glen Oak still, but they lived next door to her best friends.

Her heart raced even more, if that was possible. In the future, she had it all. A loving husband, good friends, beautiful children, and a wonderful house. The typical white picket fence American dream.

All of a sudden, the light of the sun blinded Roxanne. She shut her eyes tightly...

...And promptly rolled out of bed onto the floor. Ouch.

Roxanne was back in her own room now. She ran towards the nearest mirror. She looked 22 again. She glanced at her calendar. _September 22__nd__, 2003. _

Roxanne felt overwhelmed. What a wonderful future she just saw. All that she knew was that she needed to get to Chandler as soon as possible.

She needed to tell him yes. Yes to marriage. Yes to a family. Yes to it all.

She wanted all that. Who was she kidding? She was an idiot to think she didn't.

Roxanne quickly got changed and rushed to her car and to her ex's house.

_Hopefully it wasn't too late..._

She knocked on his door frantically. Knock, knock, knock. _Please be home_, her mind pleaded.

Chandler opened the door. Upon seeing Roxanne, his eyes widened.

"Roxanne? What are you doing here this early?" Chandler asked in a baffled tone.

Instead of replying, she threw herself against him. Her lips met his as her arms wrapped around him tightly.

This time she wouldn't go. Not ever.

_There was a future for them. She'd make sure of it. _


End file.
